joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Future Is Wild (Verse)
Profile page summaries are credited to The Future Is Wild Wiki and the Speculative Evolution Wiki. Summary The Future Is Wild is a pseudo-documentary that first aired as a thirteen-part documentary series airing in the UK in 2002 from April 2nd to June 25th. In 2003 the documentary was released in the US but as an 87-minute documentary. Based on research and interviews with several scientists, the miniseries shows how life could evolve in the future if humans were to disappear from the Earth altogether through extinction. In the UK version, humanity went extinct (although it is never explained how humans went extinct). In the US version, humanity did not go extinct but would leave Earth, never to return. The future Earth is divided into three eras, 5 Million, 100 Million, and 200 Million years in the future. In 5 Million years, the world will experience an Ice Age, in 100 Million years the world will experience a massive rise in sea levels. And in 200 Million years in the future, the continents of the world will reunite into a single continent similar to that of 200 Million BC. In 200 Million AD, this continent will be called Pangea II. One should note, however, that the species encountered in the documentary are speculative. Meaning this is what the animals of the future could look like, however, there are some that are impossible to exist, like the Megasquid, a 5-meter tall squid. The Megasquid has adapted to land. Take The Future is Wild as a What If? scenario. It is possible that some of these animals might exist, but certainly not all of them. Power of the Verse The Future Is Wild takes place in 3 different eras, there are no humans. Only plants and animals exist, however, there are only 46 species encountered in the entire series. All species will be either Tier 10 or 9. All species have their strengths and weaknesses, they will rely on their skills and wits to survive. The strongest occurrences in the series, are not the animals but the Earth itself. After 100 Million years, a major catastrophic event will occur. Wiping out almost all species, leaving the world to be ruled mostly by invertebrates. On a side note; another piece of information to add to the power of the verse is that there are many sources for information about the animals. The two documentaries of the UK and the US provide different information (some of which isn't presented in one version). For example, the Poggle in the UK version is one of the few surviving mammals, but in the US version, the Poggle is the last mammal on Earth. For TFIW profiles, both the UK and US versions will be used. Blogs *TFIW *Future Ecosystems Supporters, Opponents, and Neutral Supporters: * Rora Raro (Of course I will support this) * Crabwhale (Watched bits of it as a kid. The profiles could use some ironing, but otherwise are pretty good. Love speculative evolution) * Goosethehonker Opponents: * Neutral: * Species 5 Million Years in the Future * Snowstalker * Gannetwhale * Shagrat * Cryptile * Scrofa * Gryken * Brine fly * Spink * Deathgleaner * North American/Desert Rattleback * Babookari * Carakiller * South American/Grassland Rattleback 100 Million Years in the Future *Ocean Phantom *Spindle Trooper *Reef glider *Red algae *Toraton *Swampus *Lurkfish *Roachcutter *Falconfly *Spitfire bird *False Spitfire bird *Spitfire beetle *Spitfire tree *Great Blue Windrunner *Silver Spider *Poggle 200 Million Years in the Future *Terabyte *Garden worm *Gloomworm *Slickribbon *Bumblebeetle *Grimworm *Desert hopper *Deathbottle *Silverswimmer *Ocean flish *Rainbow squid *Sharkopath *Forest flish *Squibbon *Megasquid *Slithersucker *Lichen tree The Future Worlds Category:Verse page Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:The Future Is Wild Category:Animals